


Silent And Suspended

by Lothiriel84



Series: Signs [2]
Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends With Benefits, Gen, M/M, Morning After, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: So burrow down into the sand, til you find the ground has stopped shaking.





	

David had a scar on his cheek, from the first time he’d gone outside to fix the turbine generators, and ended up killing a savage with his bare hands instead. That was nearly a hundred years ago, and though the scar had faded in time, it could clearly be seen if you knew where to look.

Youth pills and all the medical supplies they had access to might have kept them alive far beyond their time, and relatively healthy on top of that; unfortunately though, there was only so much pills could do, and if there was a thing they definitely couldn’t, it was fixing invisible scars that had nothing to do with flesh, blood, or bone.

They were all broken, the three of them, in one way or the other. Tom had lost control of his own emotions ages ago, while David had murdered them so effectively that he could barely pass for a functioning human being anymore. As for himself, he’d been only too happy to hand over his entire life to David’s control, so that he could focus on forgetting the nightmarish reality of their situation, and everything that it entailed.

The thing was, David had always been a bit of a control freak, even before the Big Headache; it was only natural for them to come to rely almost entirely upon him, regardless of their frequent disagreements, or the occasional attempts at murdering Tom when their friend dared to push his luck a little too far.

(And yes, David might insist that the three of them were anything but friends, but he wouldn’t have put up with either of them for so long if he hadn’t found their company at least tolerable for the most part. That was as close to a declaration of affection as they would ever get from the likes of David, and Dave was more than happy to work with that.)

When faced with David’s deeply ingrained cynicism and casual pessimism on a daily basis, it was easy to forget just how broken the man was, inside. Three years, he hadn’t slept, and now that decades’ worth of exhaustion and grief had finally caught up with him, he looked oddly young and vulnerable in his sleep, and yet unfathomably old at the same time.

He couldn’t fix him, Dave realised with sudden clarity. No one could, and yet, that didn’t mean they should stop trying. If all he could do was stand by his old friend as his mind slowly crumbled under the weight of a burden that was too heavy for any human being to carry, then that was exactly what he was going to do.

David stirred in his sleep, murmured something unintelligible before settling once more against his side. Dave reached for his head, threaded his fingers through messy hair that had only just started to turn grey at the sides.

Just a few more minutes, he thought to himself; then he would get up, and get them coffee.


End file.
